


Bad End (Zootopia Alternate Ending)

by Pastel_and_Gore



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Dead Judy Hopps, Death, Depression, Disney, Disney Movies, Friendship, Grief, Hope, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde Friendship, Judy is Dead, Just Friends, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Mourning, Moving On, Murder, Night Howlers, POV Nick Wilde, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Savage Nick Wilde, Short Story, This has been done multiple times, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department, hopeful, moral maybe?, nick is sad, platonic, please help him, so here’s my take on it, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_and_Gore/pseuds/Pastel_and_Gore
Summary: What if the nighthowlers weren’t replaced by blueberries? (Otherwise known as the ending that has been done a million different times)





	Bad End (Zootopia Alternate Ending)

“Bye, bye, bunny!” Dawn Bellwether chuckled sinisterly, as Nick Wilde cornered his friend, Judy Hopps, as she pleaded for her life, completely helpless.

He lunged at her, biting deep into her neck, as the bunny screamed in anguish. He shook her around until a loud “CRACK!” was heard. Blood covered his muzzle and Judy, she was killed by her best friend.

Dawn chuckled again. “Ooh! Yes! I win again! And to prove it, well, just look right here!”

She pointed her hooves at the bloody scene of betrayal, admiring it, but, also, grimacing at it, since Nick tore out Judy’s insides, feasting upon them.

“Not so fast, Ms. Bellwether!” A deep, familiar, voice exclaimed.

She quickly turned around, her jaw dropping. “Huh?!”

The sheep was surrounded by the ZPD, including Chief Bogo, two of the police officers, grabbing and handcuffing her.

“No! No! You can't do this!” Dawn cried in desperation.

“Dawn Bellwether, you are under arrest for terrorism,” the chief continued to list off her crimes and criminal rights.

The rest of the officers ran down to tackle Nick off of Judy, then strapping a muzzle on his face, him, as the fox tried to fight back against the cops ten times his size.

“Get a paramedic immediately!” One called, referring to Judy, who was already dead since Nick broke her neck. 

The one police officer noticed a carrot-shaped pen fall out of Judy’s pocket.

…

“I learned two things that day,” Nick concluded his story, staring at the ground they were hovering over, him showing a emotion he hadn't showed anyone in a good while: Sadness. “One: I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me.”

“And two?” Judy asked, begging him to continue.

“If the world's only gonna see a fox as shady and untrustworthy,” he continued, his voice slightly shaky. “There's no point in trying to be anything else.”

“Nick, you are way more than that,” she comforted, placing her paw on his arm. 

He glances at her and pulls away. “Boy, look at the traffic down there.” He changed the subject.

…

“Former Mayor Dawn Bellwether is behind bars today,” Fabienne Growley reported on the ZNN News. The screen showed a video of the sheep in custody being guided by a bunch of officers though a mob of photographers. “Guilty of masterminding the horrible attacks that have taken over Zootopia as of late, along with the murder of the hero of our story, Judy Hopps, using a hit-man to do so.”

The next picture was a selfie Judy took in her police uniform, cheerful and hopeful, just how she always was, no matter how difficult things got.

“The former mayor, Leodore Lionheart,” Peter Moosebridge continued the story. “Denies any knowledge of her plan, continuing to claim he was trying to protect the city.”

The program switched to the ex-mayor in prison. “Did I falsely imprison those animals? Well, y-yes, I did. But I was "doing the wrong thing for the ‘right reason’ kind of a deal.”

The news then switched back to Fabienne and Peter.

“In related news,” Fabienne continued. “Doctors say the Night Howler antidote is effective in recovering the afflicted predators.”

…

Nick Wilde groggily woke up in the hospital, after slowly blinking once or twice, he realized he was alone, with no recollection of what happened.

Conveniently, though, a pig nurse walked through the door, carrying a tray of medical tools and utensils, once she realized he was awake her eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh! You're awake!” She exclaimed, hurriedly walking over to his side with the tray. “How are you feeling, Mr. Wilde?”

“Like I just got ran over by a stampede,” he rubbed his head and groaned. “What happened?”

She looked down at the floor, suddenly becoming saddened and anxious. “Mr. Wilde… Do you remember anything before you woke up here?”

“I remember that I was with Judy and we were trapped in a dome-like thing,” he looked up to the ceiling as if trying to see if there were any answers in the plain, white ceiling. “I think there was a sheep with glasses and-” he stopped himself.

“Mr. Wilde?” She called, even more worried than she was before she asked the question.

“All I remember is red,” the fox stated. 

He felt his fur on his face become damp, he placed a paw on his face, he was crying?

“It's okay, Mr. Wilde,” she comforted, placing a hoof on his arm while looking him in the eyes, “We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

“N-no,” Nick stuttered as he glanced over at her and pulled away. “It's just…”

The gesture made him suddenly remembered someone, then grabbed the nurse’s shoulders. “Where's Judy?” He asked firmly.

The nurse was startled by the question, but then looked back down at the ground, her concerned and comforting look turning into a sad one.

“Answer me, please!” He cried, his voice cracking due to his sobs.

“Mr. Wilde,” she continued hesitantly. “Dawn Bellwether shot you with Night Howler, you attacked Judy, she… She didn't make it.”

Nick’s heart shattered. He let go of the nurse’s shoulders and laid back down, his face devoid of any emotion.

“Mr. Wilde?” She called once again. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just,” the fox trailed off for a second. “I just need to be alone right now.”

“Yes, sir,” the pig nodded her head and walked out of the room, along with the tray of tools.

After she left, Nick began to fully sob, covering his face with his paws, as tears fell down his fluffy face. 

“Judy,” he called, hoping that she would maybe hear him. “I'm so sorry.”

He killed one of his best friends, if not his only friend. How could he had been so careless as to let the Night Howler gun be loaded? He had blueberries, why didn't he replace them with the blueberries he had?

They were right, he was just a dumb, untrustworthy fox, that's all he’ll ever be.

Suddenly, there was a small knock at the door, Nick quickly wiped his tears away and cleared his throat. “C-come in,” he stuttered. Real smooth, Nick.

“Excuse me,” an otter with a blue sweater entered the hospital room. “You're Nick Wilde, right?”

“Yes, ma’m,” Nick answered.

“Well, I'm Mrs. Otterton,” she continued. “Wife of Emmett Otterton, you were on his case with Judy Hopps?”

“Yes, ma’m,” he replied.

“Well, you saved my husband’s life,” she stated, stepping forward. “I would like to formally thank you for that.”

“Oh, please,” the fox tried to stop her right there. “I'm not the one who save him, carrots, I mean, Ms. Judy is. She's the one who cracked open the case, I was just the one who took her places and gave her tips, I really didn't do much at all. If anything I-” he sighed. “I ruined everything.”

“But, sir,” she defended. “If you weren't there assisting her, she would've never gotten as far as she did.”

“She also would still be alive right now,” he mumbled.

“I'm sorry?” She questioned, she didn't hear him.

“Nevermind,” he shook his head. “I, um… Thank you for coming here, you didn't have to. And, uh, you're welcome for helping to find your husband.”

“No problem, sir,” she nodded with a gentle smile. “I was already here since my husband is, he woke up earlier, he told me to thank you.”

“Well, tell him I said it was no problem,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” she nodded again, then exited the room. “Thank you, again.”

He nodded.

...

Nick carried a bouquet of flowers in his paws as he walked up a steep hill, finally getting the courage to visit his friend. Finally up the grassy hill, he stood in front of a small tombstone of the friend he was visiting.

The tombstone simply had her name engraved, along with her birth and death year   
and her favorite song, Try Everything, underneath it.

He placed the flowers at the bottom foot of the grave, Nick, sitting in front of the grave afterwards. “Hey, Judy,” he greeted with a small smile.

“It's, uh, been a while, hasn't it?” He forcefully pushed a chuckle. “Well, it’s only been a year, but still… I guess that's a long while to talk to a friend.”

He paused.

“I guess you're kinda wondering what's been going on,” he scratched the back of his neck but then returned his gaze to her grave. “Well, your parents finally understand what fully went on and don't exactly blame me for anything, so I guess that's good.”

“Oh!” He remembered something. “I'm a cop now,” he stated, pulling out his badge and placing it in front of her tombstone, as if placing it in her hand. 

“Though, I think everyone is paranoid about me, which I guess is fair.” He picked the badge back up and putting it back in his shirt pocket.

He looked at the ground beneath him. “You know, there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about it. It's like someone is pushing a rewind and play button in my head of that same scene.”

He looked back at the tombstone, tears falling down his face. “Everyday is torture and it's all my fault, if I hadn't been so negligent and small-minded you would still be here.”

“You were right,” the fox wiped away few tears with his arm. “I am a dumb fox.”

“Nick?” A familiar voice called. “Nick, is that you?”

Nick slowly turned around, blinking away his tears. Only able to see a silhouette because of the bright sun setting behind her, he could only make out a small frame, tall ears… There's no way. “Judy?”

“Uh, no,” the silhouette corrected, the sun now fully set, he could now see that her fur was a deep brown color with white feet and paws. “I'm one her sisters. You're Nick Wilde, correct?”

“Yeah,” he answered, disappointed. What did he expect? “Why do you ask?”

“One reason is that I was curious why some random fox was at my sister’s grave,” she joked, slightly chuckling to herself, but then turned serious. “The main reason is I wanted to ask a few questions as to why you're here and not saving the world like she would want you to?”

The fox was caught off guard by the question. “I, uh,” he cleared his throat. “I think I should visit my friend once in a while, don't you think?”

“Maybe so, but,” she replied. “Shouldn't you be at work right now?”

“No, I'm off-duty,” he answered, getting a tab bit annoyed at the rabbit. “Anyway, why is it any of your business?”

“Did you ever read her will?” The rabbit asked.

“I didn’t even know she had a will,” he replied, how did he not know about this?

“Before she went on this mission, she wrote a will,” she began, taking a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. “It included a letter for you.”

She presented the letter to him and he took it from her paws.

“I’ll leave you alone now, I’ve done my part,” she began to walk away.

“Wait,” he called, causing her to turn towards him. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” she smiled a bit, but then walked away.

He unfolded the paper and began to read it.

“Hey, Nick,

I guess if you’re reading this, I’m not around. I don’t know how this happened and I’m not gonna make assumptions either. But I am going to assume that you’re reading this because you are sad about my death. My sister was instructed to give this letter to you if she saw you again, whether if it was at my funeral or my grave. I don’t know where you’re at now or even how we were as friends, but I just wanted to tell you a few things. 

I’m sorry for what I said, I know I’ve probably told you that already, but I really mean it, Nick. I don’t know if you’ve forgiven me or not, but I know this letter was given to you for a reason. My sister has a good intuition and I don’t think she’d just give this letter to you unless she thought you had forgiven me or were genuinely mourning. In that case, I just want to say I’m sorry I’m not here right now. If I could, I’d hug you right now.

I think I should tell you to do something because I don’t know how you reacted, maybe you’re doing well and you don’t need this advice, but I’ll tell you just in case. Move on. Let me go. Don’t forget me, mourn for a bit, but please move on. I love you and care about you and always will. You are a wonderful person and I don’t want you to forget that. So I will conclude on this: Continue making this world a better place for everyone, predators and prey.

Signing off for the final time,  
Judy Hopps

P.S. Don’t be dumb, be sly.”

Nick’s paws were shaking as he folded the letter again and shoved it into his pocket. His vision was slightly blurred by tears. He looked over to his friend’s grave, nodded, and stood up. He finally got what he needed to hear by the one he needed to hear it from the most.

“You’re right, carrots,” he sighed and walked away.

As he continued he thought about all the good and bad times he had with Judy, yes they were memories he would occasionally need to think about to bring him to senses or to comfort him. However, he didn’t need to live in that forever, he needed to forgive himself and he needed to move on. Like Judy wrote, he needed to make the world a better place.

Nick got into his car, shut the door behind himself, and smiled. “I need to get to work then.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Birth of the Covenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427743) by [DankMasterT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMasterT/pseuds/DankMasterT)




End file.
